Beauty is
by Lady.Meister
Summary: AU. When a mysterious young woman attends a masquerade ball, her inexplicable presence doesn’t go unseen. Instead, it seems to capture the hearts of many young men, including a very interested young Prince. ZxK.
1. Unwanted

**Beauty is...**

**Written by:.Lady.Meister. with guest collaboration from Etherealstar.**

**When a mysterious young woman attends a masquerade ball, her mysterious presence doesn't go unseen, instead it seems to captured the heart of many young men, including a very interested young Prince. ZxK.**

**Disclaimer: You can kinda tell we DON'T own Avatar. If we did, we'd be jumping for joy. Do you see any jumping? Exactly.**

**Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-**

**Chapter 1: Unwanted**

Directly beneath the stern of the ship, Zuko's shouts could be heard.

"But Uncle, I don't want to go!"

"Prince Zuko, I really think you should. It might prove eventful. Who knows, you might even meet someone. Besides, the event is in your honor. You must go."

A pout on his handsome young face, the Prince responded. "Uncle, my father is only hosting this-" he motioned to the gold leaf scroll. "This ball-thing so I _can _meet someone. I can meet a proper girl without the help of his stupid masquerade."

Tucking his hands back into his long red sleeves, the elderly general tried once more to sway his nephew.

"Prince Zuko, please, listen to reason. If you go, not only will you please your father, but you might even enjoy yourself. Anyway, important people from every nation will be there. You can earn some bonus points with them, which will give you an advantage when you are Fire Lord."

Zuko gave a tired sigh. Sometimes his uncle proved to be just as stubborn as he.

Iroh knew that his nephew could not turn down anything when it came to being ruler. Sulkily, the Prince agreed.

"Fine, I'll go, if it really means that much to you- but I'm letting you know from now, I'm not dancing with _anyone_. I don't care what my father says."

Stalking toward a room, Zuko slammed the door shut.

Giving a light chuckle, the general sighed.

_Nephews are so amusing…_

**Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-**

Warm sunlight filtered through the thin blue veil of the tent, settling on a young girl's face.

At eighteen, she was already a rare beauty, the last waterbender of her tribe. Many men from all across the world had tried to woo her and win her heart, but no matter how handsome or wealthy, they were all turned away.

Her father, chief of the Southern Water Tribes, was becoming desperate. He needed her to find a husband, someone powerful, so that she could rule when he could no longer.

Interrupted by the _crunch-crunch _of foot on snow, the girl opened her eyes. Intelligent, bedazzling, radiant, and enthralling, her sapphire eyes of intoxicating beauty seem to do the heart of many men both good and bad. They were, in one word, breathtaking.

The icy ocean orbs watched through the slits in the tent's door. A man in Fire Nation attire had handed her father a package, and was now returning to his rhino. After he galloped off, she got up, and, exiting the meditation tent, walked over to her father.

"Hey Dad. Who was that?"

Smiling down at her, the elderly man replied. "That was just a messenger from the Fire Lord. He gave me this-".

Unwrapping the package, it revealed an intricately designed gold leaf scroll, stamped with the royal insignia of the Fire Nation. Opening the scroll, the chief quickly read the contents.

"The Fire Lord is hosting a masquerade ball and has invited me to go."

Looking up at her father, a bemused expression stole across the young girl's face.

"What?"

"What are you going to wear?"

Chuckling, he said, "Oh, I'm not going-"

Now puzzled, the waterbender responded.

"Well, why not? I'm sure you could find _something_ to wear. Besides, you'd probably have a good time."

"You see, daughter, you didn't let me finish. _I'm _not going. _You _are."

**Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-**

Meditating was his way of escaping life's troubles.

Now, in a desperate attempt to relieve himself of his utter frustration, Zuko closed his eyes, was sitting in a meditative style, trying to concentrate on the four candles lined up in front of him.

The flames, burning, devouring, controlling. Higher, then lower again.

Somehow, this relaxed him, helped him let go of his anger. But now, try as hard as he might, it was not working.

Stupid masquerade. Why does Father always have to meddle in my affairs? Why can't he just let me live my own life, and stop trying to live it for me?

As his anger grew, Zuko forgot about the candles in front of him. Feeling intense heat begin to surround him, the Prince opened his eyes to see that the decorative Fire Nation tapestry on the wall had caught fire.

Springing up, Zuko raised his hands, then brought them down, clenching them in fists as they went. Obeying his actions, the fire ceased, leaving the wall charred and blackened.

Amazing, a simple thought, igniting such white-hot fury.

Annoyed that this had happened, Zuko's thoughts flared up once more.

_Not _again_! That's got to be the seventh time this month. _Wow. _I really need to get a hold of my anger…_

Turning around, the exhausted Prince walked over to his bed and flopped onto the black silken sheets.

_Sometimes I wish I could just drift away and forget_- "Zuko? Prince Zuko? Are you in there?"

His eyes now wide open in evident frustration, Zuko got up and opened the door.

"What is it, Uncle?"

"Oh, okay. You _are_ in there. Just checking."

"Aarrgghh!"

The angry Prince slammed the door shut, and stomped back to his bed and laid down. Soon, his eyes got heavy, and he slowly fell into- _knock-knock _"Zuko? I need to ask you something. Zuko?"

Grumbling under his breath, Zuko got up, again, and answered the door, again, this time making his anger known. With eyes flashing, he answered, his voice dangerously low.

"_What is it_, Uncle?"

"I just wanted to know if you would like to have some tea. It's-"

"NO, Uncle, I don't want any stupid tea. Now would you please, _leave me alone_?"

_**SLAM!**_

"Jeesh… what do you have against the tea?" Iroh muttered as he made his way to the dining hall to have a cup of his favorite, ginseng.

Now at peace, Zuko _finally_ drifted off into a semi-restful slumber, where he dreamed of crazed tea-drinking uncles and waltz-dancing Princes.

**Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-**

Completely caught off guard by her father's decision, the girl responded. "But, but… the invitation has _your_ name on it, not _mine…_ You have to go… I don't want to… I-"

Her father put a gentle finger to her lips. "Shh. I am too old to be traveling and going to parties. You are young and beautiful. Look at me. Do I look pretty to you?

Unable to help herself, his daughter laughed aloud. "Okay, okay, fine. You got me. I'll go. But what will _I_ wear, then?"

Stroking his chin in a moment of thought, the chief replied.

"I think I've solved that problem. Come, follow me."

Curious as to what her father might have in mind, she obeyed. Entering a large tent elaborately decorated in several different hues of blue and silver, they walked over to a large skin-covered chest with the Water Nation insignia embroidered on top.

The chief stopped, and kneeled down. Slowly opening the box, he looked inside for what seemed to be the hundredth time since the tragic death of his wife. Doing his best not to cry, he carefully lifted out a kimono.

Beautifully made, the dress was crafted out of the finest blue silk, bejeweled with thousands of tiny icy silver crystals.

Handing the dress to his daughter, he told her its story.

"This dress was you mother's-" He paused, trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Regaining his composure, he continued. "She wore it on our wedding day." Quickly looking her up and down, the girl's father remarked aloud. "You're about the same size she was when she wore it. Go, try it on."

Grateful that her father thought of the gown, she hurried back to her hut and carefully laid it on her bed. Glancing at it once more, she slipped out of her regular robes and slid the kimono over her head, letting it fall over her smooth body. Tying the back, the girl turned around to look at the mirror. In awe she mused at her reflection.

The kimono looked as if it belonged to a queen, with its majestic and stunning style. Tiny ice diamonds were sewn on in delicate swirls across the right side and bottom of the dress, and along the loose sleeves.

The large bow tying the gown together could be seen from the front, and sparkled in blue and icy white. Turning around, she noticed the low sloping design, which came to a point on the small of her back, baring her tanned skin to just above the bow.

Careful to pick up the skirt so that the bottom wouldn't drag across the snow, the girl made her back to her father's tent. Quietly, she entered.

When the chief saw her, he almost broke down in tears. Running over to comfort him, his daughter asked if he was okay.

"Yes, I'm, I'm fine. You just look more and more like your mother everyday."

Smiling through unshed tears, the girl stood up and finished her modeling. Laughing, her father thought of something.

"Wait, I just remembered something." Going back to the chest, he took out a feather mask. The mask was made of several different hues of blue, encrusted in ice diamonds, and was identical to the dress.

Donning the mask, the girl turned to look at her father once more. Coincidentally, the blue in both the dress and the face piece matched the ocean hue of her eyes perfectly, accentuating her beautiful features.

"You look like a goddess…"

"Why, thank you Daddy. I certainly feel like one." Hit with a sudden thought, her face saddened, and she removed the mask.

"I only wish Sokka and Aang could see me..."

Both men were currently helping defend Bah Seng Sai, the rebel city in the Earth Kingdom.

I haven't seen them in almost three years… Gods, I miss them so much…

Seeing his daughter's sudden melancholy mood, her father became concerned.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, she turned towards him.

"Oh…yeah, I'm-I'm fine. I just really miss them, that's all."

Taking pity on his only daughter, the chief drew her into a tender hug.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I'm sure they miss you too, very much."

After relaxing for a few precious moments longer in her father's embrace, she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Dad. I needed that."

"Anytime, honey. I'm always here."

About to walk away, the girl turned around.

"Oh, and Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"When exactly _is_ this masquerade thing?

"One moment, let me check the scroll again."

Examining the invitation for a brief minute, he replied.

"Hmm… in exactly one week. I'll bet you're wondering when you should leave."

After watching his daughter nod her head, he continued.

"Let's see, it takes about four to five days to get to the Fire Nation by boat. You'll most likely want a day to get settled into your place, seeing you'll be staying there for a week or so. It should only take you the rest of the day to pack, correct?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay then…" adding up the days in his mind, he came up with the departure date.

"You should leave about tomorrow."

Surprised at the extremely early date, the girl hurried out of the tent, the wind carrying her voice to her father's ear.

"I'll see you later Daddy, I love you!"

Smiling, the old father leaned back in his sealskin chair.

_My little girl, she's growing up to be so much like her mother, beautiful._

**Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-**

**Authoress Notes from .Lady.Meister.- **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and with Etherealstar's tweaks, I think it came out absolutely perfect. I hope you like it. If we get a sufficient amount off nice reviews, we _might _be able to give you some more, so be sure to give us some warm fuzzies! Thanks a million!

**Authoress Notes from Etherealstar:** I feel flattered and honoured to be opportune in the collaboration of this story. The story as you can see is sear beauty and all praise should go to my friend,**Lady.Meister.** She's done so much and I thank her in excess for including me in the wonderful experience. Arigatou (Thank you).


	2. Surprising

Hey there everybody! **'Star and .Lady.Meister.** here- We just wanted to thank you guys so much for all of the reviews on the first chapter- **21 total**! We'd never thought that this story would be such a hit. So now, after a few weeks of patient waiting, we present you with... dun dun dun DUN! CHAPTER TWO!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surprising**

"Miss, you're going to be late! Hurry along mistress, quickly now!" the old servant said.

The waterbender scuttled out of her room, pulling on her boot in the process.

The maid sighed.

"Stop, stop, stop." the servant said, an expression of motherly tenderness gracing her wrinkled face.

"What is it Gensi?" Expectant blue eyes looked up.

The woman sighed again.

"Mistress, you're attending a royal ball. Royalty will be flowing in and out at their best. The ball is all about presentation and salutation. You must stand straight."

Putting on hand on the girl's shoulder, the other on her back, the maid forced her to stand straight.

"You must be presentable to the eyes. Clothes and _shoes_ in tact."

She glared at the waterbender's sealskin boot, making her blush. "Heh-heh... I-I'll be putting this on, _properly _now." the girl replied, putting on her boot snappily.

"Presentation is your key. You must wear a smile, a lovely one that says you're a happy person. Try it." the woman informed.

The waterbender gave a small smile, barely visible to the observing eye.

"Come now Miss, you could do better than that. Smile with radiance, with beauty…" the woman urged.

The girl gave it another shot. She stretched her smile allowing her pearly white teeth to show.

"Too toothy" the maid paused, stroking her chin, "it almost looks like you're grinning instead of smiling."

The woman came closer.

"Try to relax a little bit, but yet, let your brilliant smile shine." the servant advised.

"Yeah, well, this is hurting." the girl spoke through clenched teeth.

The woman sighed, "Really Mistress, this ball is no joke. Young princes' and princesses' will be attending, and like you, showing what they're capable of when they arrive. In order to reflect a grand title to the Water Tribe, you must be serious with the whole idea of portrayal, yet soft enough to carry through the ball without people suspecting you're wearing a mask."

"Speaking of mask, who's going to be looking at my face when I'll be wearing a mask, as in literal terms?"

"Regardless what, Mistress, the ball is a reflection of you and your clan and if you fail to impress royalty, then you've failed to highlight your family."

She paused. "It's late, you should be leaving now. Know we all wish you luck and our love is with you." She handed the waterbender a fur-lined jacket.

The girl saddened. Somehow with the pressure she was getting, she didn't feel like going anymore, but Gensi was right, this ball was all about highlighting the water-tribe. It was important people remember her kin who helped fight for peace.

The girl nodded, she would do her best, she didn't quite know how she was going to do it, but she knew she going to give it everything she had, for her family.

"Don't be sad mistress." Gensi spoke.

The waterbender wore a small smile. "I'll try."

She turned to leave.

The woman held her wrist. The waterbender turned, "What is it?" she asked.

The maid, who never seemed to express her happiness, finally gave a small smile of wondrous revelation.

"The ball is all about you, Mistress. What you could do even if you're flawed to some extent, is to just be yourself. Maybe that's the only good advice I can truly give you now. And hey," she held out her hand and caught the girl's chin, "just smile…it's important that you do, and make sure it's from your heart."

The girl smiled. "Thank you, Gensi." She hugged the woman.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

She broke the hug, "You better be going now my dear, a ball awaits you and," she lowered her voice, "so do handsome men."

"Gensi!" The waterbender scolded.

"Hey, if I didn't admit that, I'd just be lying now wouldn't I?" the woman laughed.

"I guess. Well I'm off Gensi, tell papa I love him and I'll be back some time. Bye!" she bade.

"Farewell my lady" The servant waved, praying her mistress a safe journey.

**Oo- Oo- Oo- Oo- **

The trip had begun with many days and nights to come.

The coach driver readied the luggage and his mistress. Soon, black full-breed mustangs galloped toward the east, nothing stopping them as they came closer and closer to their destination.

As day and night expensed, the waterbender couldn't help but think of the ball that lie ahead of her. She was fearful for her 'presentation', which would reflect a great deal on her family. She sighed.

Most of her life she was nurtured by men and boys, not because it was their fault, but maybe because she had lost her mother very early in life. The girl saddened. She wished so many times her mother had been there; to take her through predicaments as these, with ease.

She often wished for female companionship, but besides Gensi, there was only her father, who had taken the role of both father and mother to her upon himself. Again, her friends, all boys…they were the only friends she had in life.

_Sometimes I wish I had you here with me, Mom._

She closed her eyes and kept thinking of the masquerade.

_Many princes' and princesses' will be there. New friends and definitely new enemies will come my way. All I have to do is be at best and anticipate for the worst if ever it should come. I must not let the trivial affect me. _

She sighed, _This ball is not for me, but for everybody back home._

"You looked stressed my lady, is everything all right?" the coach driver asked.

The waterbender blinked back. She looked up, "Why would you say that Yazo?"

"Forgive me, but I've known you since you were a little girl. I've known you for your anger outbursts, for your moodiness, and everything else." He said.

She gave a small smile, "I guess you're right"

"So, why so down, my lady?" she asked.

"Well…to be honest, this ball should be something I look forward too, but in fact, I really wish I wasn't going." she said quietly.

"But _why_ milady?" he urged.

"Because I'm being pressured into a ball where people of royalty frighten me. Somewhere where my manners have to be at tops, and my posture and composure must be at its best. Instead of being a little girl's fantasy, like something I'd enjoy, this reminds me some sort of crude punishment in a subtle way." She confessed.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" she gave the driver a quizzical look.

"Well, this may sound silly, but your father was the same thing when he met your mother. I think it was the exact same thing he was going through. For hours he'd be lectured by his old man about the Water-tribe's party. And to no end did he find peace. He was just like you when he said, 'I don't want to go.' But all that changed milady, all that changed." He said.

"What happened?" The girl leaned forward, now interested in the story.

"Well, when he arrived at the Water palace he met some of his friends he hadn't seen in a while. Boys, so to speak. With old friendships renewed, your father and his friends decided to play old tricks on the girls of the water tribe. One of these girls was called Minerva, your mother.

Minerva was the water princess' best friend, and you could say, they carried a somewhat 'pompous' attitude. The boys had planned out terrain for the girls to pass where they would slip and be laughed at. But that night, when the moon alone shone on the graceful ladies, your father's heart had stopped when he saw the bluest eyes he had seen.

Golden tresses that were wavy to no end, fell in the face of true beauty. Your father by all means realized that he couldn't let Minerva slip on the wet floors. Instead he ran up to her and said 'No, don't pass.' At first, she was a bit clueless. A small blush crept its way on her cheeks, and she passed him humbly.

It was then that she went slipping, but before she coculd fall to the unforgiving tile, your father caught her by luck at the waist. Bringing her to a dry place on the floor, she looked up and with anger in her eyes said, 'You planned this.' He gave a blush and embarrassed face. She wanted to pound him, but she saw what he did was, in fact, noble and the right thing to do.

She held his chin in a delicate hand, and in a low voice said, 'Next time you do something like that to me, I'll kill you.' And it was on that night, your father knew that he had found the woman he loved at the party he had no intention of going to.

So you see my lady, maybe this party shouldn't be all about fret and worrying. Part of it, should be about, enjoying yourself, looking for new adventure and who knows, new love?" he asked.

She giggled, "Yazo."

She smiled, "I'll await the adventure, but the love thing. Well, that really doesn't exist for me."

"If you say so milady, if you say so."

She nodded.

"I can't believe father never told me that. What are the odds that fate should repeat itself?" she smiled, "And if it should…I guess I know what to do and what not to do."

Days burned and nights cooled and still the world seem with no end to the Water Tribe heiress. The days went by slow and the evenings even slower. It was hard to imagine this was all for fun, but _what if it wasn't?_ The thought dug deep into her mind.

_Then I'd absolutely die. _she reckoned.

The days were hot and sticky, but she guessed, she really wasn't in Southern Water-Tribe anymore, she was getting closer to the Fire Nation, where temperatures soared and were extreme. Even through light clothes the heat burned at her skin, and she swore that eventually she would shrivel if she didn't come to her destination soon.

But as the journey came nearer and nearer to its end, she became closer to her coach-driver, who, in fact, told her stories which made her think and dream that just maybe, the ball wouldn't turn out to be such a catastrophe, as she feared it would.

It was one in the afternoon, the sun high in the sky, and earth dry enough, that only sand itself was left, that the coach driver awoke her from her nap.

"Milady, milady" he called to her.

She blinked back, "W-what? Have we arrived?" she rubbed her eyes.

"I believe so milady. I believe so."

In the distance the coach-driver saw a huge fortress supplanted in the dry sands. King Ozai's home. The huge olden fortress was accompanied by a giant steel wall that kept many out. The horses slowed until finally they came to a stop.

Everywhere Yazo turned, sand met his eyes. _Who'd live in a dessert_'

"We're finally here!" he said.

Anticipation bubbled deep within the Water Tribe girl. Today was the day she would be at her best. All her manners and etiquette would show, and enhance her as a radiant young woman. Knowing that there was no going back, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Surprised that the door opened for itself, she was shocked when a Fire Nation representative bowed before her and greeted her, "Welcome Mistress, to the Fire Nation Empire, the first." he paused, "I am Shouzu, I'll be your attendant, coming any time, anywhere you want." he said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Shouzu." she curtsied lightly and smiled.

The young man known as Shouzu, was 'pretty good-looking' as the girl thought. He had a full head of black hair and piercing green eyes, which gave him a look of edge.

"Right this way milady." he lay out his hand for her, with his head bowed.

She gently placed her hand in his and was brought out her carriage.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Your welcome milady" with that he took her luggage."Right this way."

It was then the waterbender got a view of the Fire Nation. It was in the middle of nowhere, heat and sand as its true companions.

It was her realization that made her utter, "It's a fortress."

"What were you expecting, mistress?" Shouzu asked.

"Um, well, for starters, how about a castle? Not that I'm complaining, but this has war written all over it." she said

He laughed. "A lot of people are stunned the first time, but don't worry. As I've said, this is just the first Empire. There is another Empire known as Nation 2. That one is run by Master Zuko." He said

"Oh, I see. Who's that?" she asked

"He would be known as the heir and Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." He said

"Oh, interesting…so who owns this-this monstrosity?" she asked.

"King Ozai. Emporer of the Fire Nation." he educated.

"I see. Well then, maybe sometime you could introduce me to Prince Zuko." She giggled, "just to have a look-see at his home." she laughed.

Yazo gave her a stern look, and the girl realized that she shouldn't be insulting royalty behind their back.

But Shouzu didn't mind what she said. In fact, he blew it off.

As the waterbender was lead down to the cobblestone path, she couldn't help but realize that though the place was only adorn in sand and sun, she heard water, and she could feel it, as well.

"Shouzu?" she called softly.

"Yes milady?"

"I- I know this is going to sound strange, but I'm hearing water. As if from a well." she said.

He gave a small smile. "Yes, you're quite correct. There is an ocean behind the wall, a pool within, and an oasis behind the Fire Nation. It was recently built for the guests of the ball. You may have exclusive access due to the fact you're a waterbender" he paused, "aren't I correct?"

"Yes." she said softly, "how-how did you know I was a waterbender?"

"Who else could feel water, and hear it from such a distance? Only a true waterbender would know. Please follow." he replied, escorting the young girl and her driver into the premises.

Astonished, she looked up at the fortress and could have sworn she saw somebody looking down at her. _Must be my imagination._

Shouzu shouted to the guards above, "Royalty of the Water Tribe!", and in that moment, The waterbender was stunned when the huge gates that seem to block of the biggest of beasts, opened for her. Slowly, the gates' parted, and it was then Katara couldn't help but be blown away.

From beautiful Fire Nation statues to flowing fountains of several different rulers, The girl was blown away by the astronomical size within the Fire Nation.

Soldiers lined the walls, all straight and curt and she couldn't help but shiver at their faces. Like classic paintings on a wall they stared back at her. Benches were arranged here and there and small flowers and vines grew and twirled around pillars of gigantic size.

Looking up, she couldn't believe how tall the fortress was.

"My…" with her breath lost, she suddenly felt a tug. It was from Yazo, who was instructing her to follow. Following Shouzu, she was lead to what seem to be an entrance.

Shouzu spoke to the guards at the entrance and without a minute to waste, he turned to her.

"Welcome…to our humble home." He welcomed, pushing back the doors.

Katara was shocked at what greeted her eyes. "Oh my…"

* * *

**Authoress notes of Etherealstar:** Hope everybody likes it. Took me a good while to prepare. I wrote this chapter to redeem myself of Cayla's main chapter, which everybody has to agree, was great. I hope everybody enjoyed chapter two, because I made it just for you guys. Thank you to Cayla for the opportunity, I really had fun doing it. Take care, beautiful people, and a nice day to all. 

**Authoress notes of .Lady.Meister.- **Wow. All I can say is "Wow". This chapter was absolutely AMAZING! I have to admit, I have some tough work to measure up to. Let's give a round of applause to Etherealstar for her beautiful writing- and don't forget to give us some more warm fuzzies! You saw how long this chapter was. You got that for the 21 great reviews. Let's see… Can we reach 50, do you think? Ha- Nah. Just tell us what you thought. We appreciates it!


	3. Unexpected

**Ooh... Chapter three is up. Oh, and we graciously thank you for the warm fuzzies. We love you all!

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected **

The sight in front of Katara awed her to silence. Servants bustled every which way, preparing the large main hall for the masquerade the following evening.

Fifty-foot high pillars, extravagantly carved with different symbols unique to the Fire Nation, supported the massive ceiling. Marble statues lined the walls, honoring the past rulers of the powerful country.

The granite floor, red and black in color, was accented by tiny flecks of gold in such a way, that when viewed from a higher floor, the speckles formed the Royal Fire Nation insignia.

Walking forward, Katara continued to be amazed at the profligate beauty of the fortress. Led down a narrow hallway by Shouzu, Katara noticed that each of the doors on the sides of the corridor were the symbols of the different elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air.

Stopping at a door with the Water insignia, Shouzu opened it and led her inside. Giving Katara a quick tour of the spacious suite, he explained where the different rooms were, how to get certain things, where to find them, etc.

"I hope you find your stay here to be very enjoyable. Just remember, if you need or want anything, please, don't hesitate to pull this rope," he directed, motioning towards a large rope by the bedside, "a servant should arrive shortly after you do."

Finally finding her voice, Katara replied.

"Th-thank you, very much. This is… incredible. I never knew the Fire Nation would go so far out for its guests…"

"Well, Lord Ozai wants his visitors to feel at home as much as possible. I'll be going now, but please, take your time settling in, and enjoy your stay. Good day, Mistress Katara."

"Ba-bye, and thanks again!"

With that, the door was closed, leaving Katara to truly take in her 'room'.

The walls, painted a pale blue, coincided with the dyed furs, scattered in various places across the wooden floor. The canopy bed was a real masterpiece, with its sheer navy netting and blue silken sheets.

The curtains were also made of sheer material, each side bearing the Water Tribe emblem. Accents of silver completed the stunning décor.

Sauntering over to the window, Katara caught a small glimpse of the oasis, meant especially for the enjoyment of waterbenders such as herself. Making a mental note to visit it later, she walked over to the alluring bed and flopped onto it, tired from her long days of travel.

Closing her eyes, Katara drifted off, dreaming of dancing princes and princesses, herself included.

**Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-**

_I hate this. I _really_ hate this. Why am I required to do this?_

Set before the Prince of Fire were several floral arrays, china arrangements, and color swatches.

_Why can't somebody _else _pick the stupid designs? I don't even _want _to go to the damned thing._

Randomly marking one of each choice, Zuko carelessly got up to walk out of the room when Iroh entered. Noticing the annoyed countenance surrounding his young nephew, the retired general inquired as to why.

Huffing, Zuko replied.

"Because… I'm being made to attend an event whose sole purpose is to waste a night of my life trying to find an annoying, arrogant woman to court and most likely marry. _And _the fact that my father is trying to include me in the preparations."

The Prince emphasized the last statement with a gesture towards the table of arrangement choices. Thinking for a moment as for what to say, Iroh replied.

"You know he loves you, yes?"

"Who, my overbearing father?"

"No, my big toe. Of course your father! He just… expresses his emotions differently, that's all."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather he not _express _them at all!"

With that, Zuko walked out, closing the door with a not so gentle bang.

**Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-**

_Knock-knock_

The interruption was quiet; gentle even, yet the waterbender's keen hearing caught it nonetheless.

Getting up, Katara walked over to the door and peered through the peephole. Standing there was a young man, perhaps her own age, if not older.

By his attire, Katara could tell he was from an Earth Nation island, of sorts. Sensing nothing disturbing about the visitor, she opened the door and invited him in. A softly spoken introduction reached her ears before she had the chance to say a word.

"Hi! Umm… my name's Haru. I heard that you had moved in yesterday, and so far, we're some of the only guests who have arrived-"

Katara's mind whirled. _Haru… where have I heard that name before?_

"-and when I asked your name, they wouldn't tell me, but I eventually got it out of them. For some reason, you sounded familiar, and I couldn't help but ask you… have we met before?"

Ignoring the man's ability to talk for what seemed an eternity, Katara searched within her memories, trying to match that name with a face. A few moments later, she figured it out.

"Y-yes, I believe we _have_ met. I think I was with Aang- I mean, the Avatar, and my brother, Sokka, at the time."

Seeing Haru's face cloud over in slight puzzlement, Katara tried to further remind him of the somewhat brief encounter four years in the past.

"We helped save your father and the men of your village…"

His features now lit up in understanding, the earthbender quickly responded.

"Oh… I remember now! Wow... it's been so long!"

Impulsively, Haru hugged the waterbender, overjoyed that he had found his long-lost friend. Hugging him back, Katara smiled warmly.

"So… how've ya been in the last… oh, I dunno, four years?"

"Not bad, actually. I started my own construction business with the help of my father. It's been prosperous. People like to live in houses, so we build 'em."

Haru laughed nervously for a moment before continuing.

"So, uh, what about you? Anything exciting?"

Katara smiled a little, slightly embarrassed that she hadn't done anything really significant with her life.

"Not much, really. Aang and Sokka are over in Bah Seng Sei helping to stabilize it in case of an invasion, and I've been at home with my village, helping teach waterbending and various little stuff… so, yeah."

An awkward silence filled the air between the two, as they had become distant from each other in their absences. Wanting to relieve the tension, Katara suggested they take a walk outside.

"Sure. I've actually been meaning to, but I'm always doing something else."

"Okay, great. Just give me a moment, and then we can go."

After a few minutes, the two made their way to the outer garden, the atmosphere sweet scented and tranquil. The friends talked as they sauntered along, discussing past issues and events that had occurred, while at the same time observing the beauty of the nature surrounding them.

Katara brought to light a certain species of flower that stood out among the rest.

"Hey, Haru, look over there. Do you see that flower, the white one?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's an ice cap flower, named so because of its snow-like appearance. My mom used to love to garden, and those were her favorites."

Noting the sad look in Katara's normally sparkling blue eyes, Haru put an arm around her to comfort her.

"I miss her a lot, and for some reason, lately it's been harder without her. I know it's been ten years, but it's just… I'm not even sure how to explain it… it's just _hard_."

Not knowing what to say to this, Haru tried to console her the best he could.

"Well… to tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure how to help you with that, but I'm here anytime you wanna talk. It helps a lot to talk to a friend when you're hurting."

Wiping away a stray tear, Katara responded.

"Thanks, Haru. I almost forgot how much fun I used to have talking to you."

"Anytime, Katara. I'm glad to help."

Noting the position of the sun, Katara noticed that it was getting late.

"I guess we should head back now to get ready for the ball. I'll see you later, then?"

"Sure thing, I'll be lookin' for ya! Bye!"

"See ya!"

With that, they started towards their rooms, thankful that they had found a friend.

**Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-**

Zuko was frustrated. Frustrated that he had yelled at his uncle, frustrated that his father was so persistently stubborn about this masquerade, but most of all, he was frustrated at life.

_And_, on top of all _that_, this stupid dream he kept having wasn't helping his predicament one bit.

For the last several nights, he'd been dreaming of a young woman, her caramel skin glowing in the soft sunlight, her blue eyes bright and mysterious. She was a beauty, and several times he caught himself wondering if she even existed.

In his dream, he would walk towards her, to caress her cheek, to graze his fingers through her flowing auburn waves; yet every time he advanced, she dissipated, like her element, into the wind.

Zuko had thought about telling his uncle about this 'dream girl', but decided against it, thinking that all Iroh would do is make some weird premonition of sorts… or something worse.

The Prince shuddered at the thought of the horrible possibilities. He settled down to meditate, to rid his mind of the disturbing thoughts, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't shake the image of those mesmerizing blue eyes…

**Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-**

After a pleasurable, soothing bath, Katara began the rather ephemeral process of readying herself for the special event that evening.

First, she dried her hair, letting the long waves graze her lower back. She decided to leave it down this one night, only adding an ice diamond comb, expertly crafted into the shape of a crescent moon.

Katara then moved on to her facial appearance, applying a pale blue shimmer to her delicate lids, enhancing her dark tone. Next, she added eyeliner, defining her icy ocean orbs.

Wanting to preserve some of her natural beauty, Katara refrained from using the powder and blush, and lightly applied a red tint to her full lips.

Her makeup now finished, Katara then moved to the wardrobe and carefully lifted out her mother's bridal kimono. Memories flooded the waterbender's mind as she let the soft silk slide over her supple curves, the dress accentuating her slender form.

Tying the bow in the back, Katara observed her reflection in the mirror. Finding the mask and her boots, she donned both, and headed towards the door.

For a moment, she hesitated, unsure of herself as her hand hovered over the doorknob. Finally pushing all thoughts of doubt aside, the waterbender entered the corridor.

**Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-**

Tightening the last tie on his regal attire, Zuko headed out the door towards the main hall. He was late, _very _late, and his father would most certainly be angry, but he didn't care. He was going, wasn't he?

Entering the large room after being announced, the Prince quickly addressed the people, then headed down the stairs to 'mingle'.

Personally, Zuko _hated _to mingle, but his uncle had told him it was vital. The Prince recalled the general's last minute advice.

'_Be sure to make eye contact. I know you hate to, but you _must _mingle! And don't forget to be polite. Follow these guidelines, and you'll be sure to get on everyone's good side. Trust me.'_

Coming back to the event at hand, Zuko sat down, for once glad that he had a mask to hide his well-known features. Observing the crowds, the Prince's eyes settled on a lone, shy-looking girl dressed in an elegant blue kimono. Unlike the other women, she stood alone, her back partially to the mass.

Getting up from his resting place, Zuko made his way towards the girl, her mysterious aura intriguing him. Not until she turned around did the Prince of the Fire Nation notice that, looking through that sparkling sapphire mask, were the clearest, bluest eyes he'd seen only in his dreams.

* * *

**Etherealstar's Authoress Notes:** Chapter was indeed awesome.Hope you enjoyed the clever works of the lady herself, .Lady.Meister...

**.Lady.Meister.'s Authoress Notes:** Wow. I made a cliffy. Yay? Anyways, I greatly enjoyed writing this chapter. Hoped everyone liked it. Oh, and we'd also appreciate some more warm fuzzies, since you guys are oh-so-good at giving them- lol. Thanks again!


	4. Enthralling

**Hey lovely reviewers! Thanks for all the lovin'! We appreciate it greatly. Now, we proudly present to you, chapter 4!

* * *

****Chapter 4: Enthralling **

In a frantic search of what seemed to be a dream and reality, Zuko pushed through the crowd unconsciously, as if in a haze.

He brushed aside officials, couples, and personnel of superior hierarchy to reach the beauty he couldn't get enough of. His eyes, always intense, never seem to leave the enthralling beauty. His hands reached out to touch her, but as he pushed forward, he was pushed back, farther and farther from her. Away from the beauty that he longed to know what name belonged to those pretty eyes.

Slowly, the lights dimmed and the room became mono-chromatic in rich black. A single spotlight then fell on the master of ceremonies, who welcomed all.

"Goodnight ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Grand Fire Nation Ball, as you all know you've been specially invited from the honourable Ozai himself, who has seen to it that this ball is in honour of his son, Prince Zuko."

A vast spotlight then fell on the oblivious Prince. Zuko, whose back was to the crowd, froze on hearing his name.

_And here I am thinking, be sure to make eye contact and be polite, when hell, uncle never mentioned a thing about spotlights. Really, I should have never trusted uncle, much less my father. Oh great. This is going to be one of hell-of-a night. _

Turning around, he gave an uneasy smile and raised his hand so people could make him out. The crowd immediately clapped for the young man. He nodded his head in affirmation, but was subdued by all means.

"Modest as ever… come on Prince Zuko, let's hear how all of this makes you feel." the master of ceremonies remarked.

Zuko, inside, felt like falling to the floor, not to mention how angry he was about the stupid master of ceremonies.

_I can clearly see some people will suffer my wrath, not that I didn't warn them, say what, more fun for me… _

Zuko approached the stage, a path being opened up from crowd. People clapped while others pat his shoulder in a congratulatory manner. Zuko could only spare himself a smile as he approached the stage.

Climbing the steps, he cast the master of ceremonies a nasty look, one his audience never caught but thankfully his intended target got. Knowing that he had the upper hand, he took the mic and looked onward at the crowd.

So close to his first word, a bunch of young girls screamed at their royal highness. Zuko smirked and then laughed. Zuko fixated the microphone on the stand and tried again.

The squeals and shrill cries of young girls fill the room and Zuko, whose tentative ears that were very much irked by the high-pitch onslaught, couldn't help but be docile to his popularity.

Raising up a hand to quiet down the screaming girls, he finally had himself a little silence. A few mutters traveled in the crowd, but the point was, he could talk now.

"Good night ladies and gentlemen." The Prince said, as his deep, and brusque, masculine voice aired the room.

A few girls screamed, but Zuko returned to his little chatter.

"Tonight is a night of nights. I know tonight seems to be a night dedicated to me from my humble father, but tonight, ladies and gentlemen, is a night for all."

He paused to the cheers of the crowd.

"Let tonight be a night to dine, feast, make new friends and start something new and…amazing."

He paused to search for those entrancing blue eyes in the crowd. As expected, she was gone. Her strange anonymous character excited him. _Who was she?_ His mind thought.

Not sure, he returned to his conversation.

"So enjoy my friends, because tonight is our night to kick it up," he said, placing the mic in the stand.

Coming down the stage, a group of young women gathered around him, throwing him against the wall. Feeling pinned and immobilized, he saw his uncle look on at him.

"A little help would be nice." Zuko's pathetic words were to no avail.

His uncle hinted his brows, "Can't help you when the ladies love you Zuko. I think I've said enough."

He walked away, laughing at Zuko.

It was so cute to see Zuko pinned to a wall by some fifteen girls all wearing enticed, exuberant faces of joy. He tried to pipe down their screams, but all that ever seem to do was make them scream some more.

He would have to make sure before the night was over that his ears was not bleeding by any chance.

"Now, now, ladies, I think we should all sit."

"Oh Zuko!" they serenaded.

_Oh boy…this night just keeps getting better and better._

It was the firm jerk away from the wall that made Zuko realize he was moving. Moving how, he didn't know. Alongside him were the girls who were dragging him to an empty chair.

Resting him upon the chair, they began their train of questions and girlish chatter. Zuko felt a headache coming on.

_Who knew the female gender could be so…annoying._

For an hour flat, his eyes raced from the clock to the conversation of the girls. He heard things that he shouldn't have and he wondered if the girls even give a hoot that he was male. In fact, he was starting to think they took him as a girl to share girlish-muses with. Gosh, now he felt scared for his life.

"This is the good part Zuko," said the girl to the side of him, who was attentively listening to the story of one of her friends. Zuko could do nothing but sigh and shrug to himself.

He actually thought tonight would be something a little special to him. Yes, he knew he condemned the idea of coming all together, but showing was a sign of respect and honour. Honour how? He didn't know. He just knew, as much as he should have been here, he didn't want to be.

It seems all that happened tonight was not in his favour, even the intervention with the pretty blue-eyed girl was not meant to be. He sighed when he thought of it.

He had never seen eyes so blue, so exotic, and yet… so mesmerizing. He prayed silently to see her again, but looking at the odds, it seems his chances of that were already gone.

His eyes tiredly settled on the girl who was telling a story of a journey she made into the West. Zuko had no choice but to listen to her, and it was then he realized he would go insane and start laughing senseless.

_Oh yes, just a matter of time before I turn into a nut._

Zuko could see a group approaching his posse and was surprised to see his father, uncle, one of his father officials and a woman. Arching a brow, Ozai cleared his throat.

The girls who had been engrossed in their story-telling stopped. Seeing their royal highness, they bowed.

"Ladies, would you give master Zuko a minute of your time?" asked Ozai.

"Of course Lord Ozai!" they chirped.

Graciously, Zuko left the circle, feeling like all the blood from his limbs had left.

"Ah, Master Zuko, long time no see." said Rein, his father's official.

"Ah, Rein, yes, it's been long. Where have you been? Away I see."

"Yes, I was in the North, you know, I was doing some business there my lord." he said.

"I see, and who is this beautiful woman?" It felt sour sayingnit, but Zuko had to conduct himself with much respect for himself and everyone around him.

"Oh, my apologies my lord, this lovely woman is my wife. Her name is Iris." he said.

The woman lightly bowed at the Prince.

"It is a pleasure madam." he returned the gesture.

"Indeed."

"Well, since we've gotten everyone to know each other, I'd like you to meet someone Zuko."

"Oh?"

"Rein and Iris have a daughter whose become a potential candidate if not the best nominated candidate as a wife for you." said Ozai.

Zuko was a bit baffled. He hadn't even properly exchange introductions and here he was having to swallow potential spouses.

"Really?" Zuko wore a confused look.

"Yes, I'd like you to meet Zuko, Lady Camille."

Behind Iris and Rein was a stunning red head woman, who wore a golden gown. Her skin, the colour of her dress, sparked that she was a healthy and magnificent young woman.

Her eyes slowly averted to her prince and graciously, she walked to him. Bowing her head with her eyes never leaving his, she whispered, "A pleasure to meet you, my lord."

Zuko by all means, stunned at such exquisiteness at such an age, bowed all the way for the beauty.

"I've heard much of you, master Zuko. My father tells me great things of the Emperor-to-be. Is it true my lord, that you indeed, are the best fire-bender that lives?"

She slowly batted her eyes. Her amber orbs radiated warmth and good nature. She seemed to be a bright-spirited girl, excluding the annoying voice and attitudes, which in his book, was a major plus.

"Well," he scratched his head and gave a fine blush, "I don't know about the best, but I am pretty good." he gloated, giving a toothy grin.

She giggled, covering her mouth most gracefully.

"Master Zuko, forgive me, but would you like to dance with me?" she wore a worried expression, as if she almost knew the answer.

Zuko hadn't dance all evening, and dancing really wasn't something he did, much less enjoyed; but seeing the look in her face, he cringed.

"I understand if you don't want to." she whispered tentatively.

"No Camille, I would love to dance with you…"

He placed out a hand, and gently her small hand nestled on the top of his.

Ozai whistled at his orchestra and had them play something romantic for the couple. The maestro nodded and orchestrated a beautiful symphony.

The dance floor was cleared and the duo came to the center. A single blue spotlight fell on the couple, and in a split-second, the music began. In fluency, they worked the floor, gliding the tiles easily, making the entire congregation stare on at the couple.

_Beautiful_, thought Zuko, becoming mesmerized by her eyes. She was so beautiful, and everything about her was amazing. From the voluminous locks to the amazing parting lips, Zuko felt himself grow weak.

_Amazing_, he thought, he hadn't had a great fancy for women, because for one, he knew that just getting the right one was a task in itself, and two, most women were cheap.

But feeling the mood and holding this precious lady close, he felt as he danced in harmony with her, there was peace. For once his brain wasn't going off in code-red, and his conscience wasn't saying something foul as it usually did.

For once there was homogeneity and sweet solidarity. Something that he would search the ends of the earth for, the odds it should present itself so freely and unbound to him, on such an auspicious occasion.

They surfed the floors, humouring the next in a way only fit for teenagers. Zuko embraced every moment with the beauty. Every minute seem to ache as something more.

_Maybe I'm getting weak and growing too fast. Maybe… it's just how she makes me feel that I can't help it._

He didn't want to sound weak, and by accepting these new emotions, would he? Frowning to himself, Camille touched his cheek, her beautiful face cocked to the side and gave a comforting smile.

"Are you okay?"

And through those sparkling eyes, he found that a man without emotions is a sad man. He loses the very best things, and he didn't want to grow up to be like that. He wanted to feel what it would be like to get his first slap, or his first kiss, or better yet, how it would feel to intake love at a first.

Smiling he said, "It's nothing, my fair lady…" he spun her around in a circle only to collect her in his arms.

"So sweet…" she whispered.

The night was becoming filled of yawns and tiredness, but in the center still clinging close was the couple that had stolen the night. Zuko held Camille close to him, dancing effortlessly with the beauty. By this time, all main officials were at their chambers, and guards were out on their posts.

Zuko heard a yawn from Camille and immediately stopped.

"You should get some rest Camille."

"Hmm…" she rubbed her eyes, "only if you promise me you'd try to get some yourself."

"Me? Sleep, ha, I don't need it." he said.

She leaned forward to plead with innocent eyes.

"Please?"

Feeling like a sucker, he gave a small nod.

"Thank you, master Zuko" she smiled. "For everything."

She trailed off into a whisper and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Good night."

Their fingers, for the first time, had let go of each other. His eyes, never leaving her frame, followed her all the way up the stairs.

Zuko sighed with a contented smile on his face. Tonight turned out to be better than he expected.

Taking a seat on a chair, he ordered his masseurs to come massage his feet. Leaning deep within the chair, Zuko kept reflecting of the night he had with Camille. It sounded like a fairy-tale, and almost too good to be true, but it had happened. He met the perfect girl and best nominee as a wife.

She was full Fire Nation breed, and she was quite the educated young woman. She was his age, and she could speak four languages.

_Amazing_, he thought.

She was shy but he could see beneath that was a pretty, sweet girl.

"Zuko?" called his uncle.

The Prince's eyes fluttered open. He was about to look up at his uncle when he paused to stare at the young woman by the balcony. A haunting lady stood by the balcony, her dress of blue sparkling under the richness of the moon.

It was as if he feared she would see his unruly gaze, and in that moment of her frame going admist into the wind, she turned and the mask that he once remembered re-welcomed the same soft-docile blue eyes he had longed.

The spectacular beauty was now glowing and… and leaving? With brown locks and a dress of sapphire, the young Prince allowed his eyes to take in the sight before him.

"Beautiful…" the words escaped his lips unknowingly.

"Zuko?" called the voice.

Zuko blinked back and now peered at his uncle in a confused look.

"You were day-dreaming, miboy."

"Was I?"

"Yes. Zuko, your father has requested you go to bed, it's late, and there are many suitors to meet tomorrow."

"What about Camille?"

"Camille, like you, is being courted by many. If you don't oblige to her soon, she will marry some other prince."

"What?"

"Now, now, don't sound alarmed. It seems Camille has a real liking for you. Who knows, the girl might even choose you. That is, of course, if you choose her." his uncle said.

Zuko nodded.

"Well off to bed, tomorrow's another day."

Zuko left his masseurs and began walking away. It was at the balcony he turned to see that the mysterious beauty of blue eyes had left.

Smiling that all had turned out to be all right, he heeded up the stairs where unknown to him, blue eyes for the first time that night had engaged on him.

_Good night, handsome stranger… _thought the blue-eyed lady, resuming her nightly watching on the lone balcony.

**

* * *

**

**Etherealstar's authoress notes: **Yay, I wrote the chapter and included my best friend Camille, I hope it makes her happy. I want to say thanks to **.Lady.Meister.** for being so patient with me and my icky finals, and because they're done, I think I'll be hitting the fanfiction on time once again. Thank you for reading the chapter, and have a wonderful day, friends. Take care.

**.Lady.Meister.'s authoress notes: **AWESOMENESS! I seriously -hearted- this chapter. The writing was incredible and beautiful. Oh, and who liked Camille? I know I did… And, not to worry, my lovely little reviewers, this _is _a Zutara. We decided to put in Camille for some extra fun, and also cause we gave Katara Haru- So, you'll see in soon time how everything will turn out- Oh, and we're really sorry for the long wait- Finals are a real drag. See ya later! I –heart- you all!


	5. Wonderful

**Oh, wow. Guys, we are so sorry for this long wait... it's really my fault, actually. I got grounded from the computer for a month... (mutters) _stupid proxy sites..._**

**So, without further ado, we proudly present to you _Beauty is: Chapter 5: Wonderful_**

**Please enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Wonderful**

The masque had all but ended, and the majority, if not all of the guests had returned to their respective suites for the night.

Katara stood atop the balcony, enjoying the beautiful scenery that surrounded the inner grounds. Breezes occasionally picked up and played with the waterbender's silky brown locks.

The manner with which the wind did this reminded her greatly of Aang, who used to take pleasure in running his fingers through her long tresses. Katara sighed.

Aang and Sokka had left for Ba Seng Se over three years ago, and she hadn't seen them since. A few letters had been written here and there, but other than that, it was as if the two men were dead.

With another soft sigh and a lone tear, Katara thought back to the night before Aang and her brother had left.

_Flashback_

Katara had just finished helping Aang pack the remainder of his things. The hut in which he lived was tiny, but it did its job at keeping out the harsh cold of the South Pole.

Katara sat down on the small cot next to Aang. The candlelight danced across his maturing face, brightening his eyes of stormy gray.

Turning towards his friend, the airbender took Katara's hands in his own.

"Katara, there's something I want to tell you before I go."

Curious as to what he could possibly need to say, the waterbender returned Aang's grip on her hands and urged him to continue. Her cerulean orbs searched his face for any clue.

"Yeah, Aang?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Aang started.

"Well, uh, we've known each other for 2-3 years now, yes?"

"Yeah, that's about right…"

"Well, the thing is… I, uh, I love you, Katara."

Quickly looking up, the airbender tried to catch a glimpse of her reaction. Unaffected, Katara replied.

"I love you, too, Aang… you know that."

"Uh, yeah, I knew that…" he sighed, "…You don't get what I'm trying to say, do you?"

Now confused, Katara gave Aang a puzzled look.

"What? Aang, what are you talking about?"

Realizing that telling her wasn't going to work, Aang gathered what courage he had left, and cupped Katara's face gently in his hands.

Without so much as a second thought, Aang's lips were on hers, and both were lost in the experience of their first kiss.

Regaining thought, Katara froze, surprised at the sudden display of romantic affection. After a few more moments, Aang pulled away to see if the kiss had had its desired effect.

"Aang… I-I had no idea… when?"

A bit crestfallen, Aang explained.

"W-well… kinda since the first day I met you. I would have waited a bit longer, at least until we were sixteen, but with Sokka and me leaving tomorrow, I just couldn't bear the thought of not letting you know. I don't even know if I'm gonna come back alive-"

"Aang! Don't talk like that! You'll be fine…"

By the tone in Katara's voice, Aang wasn't sure whether she was trying to reassure him or herself.

After reproving the boy, Katara saw his falling countenance, and then decided to confide in her closest friend.

"Aang, please don't look like that. I love you too, Aang… and not just as my best and closest friend, either."

The airbender's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Really. The only thing is…" Katara's voice trailed off.

"What? Please tell me… what's the only thing?"

Katara sighed.

"The only thing is, like you said before, you and Sokka are leaving for Ba Seng Se tomorrow, and that's gotta be at least 1,000 miles from here. Plus, we have no idea how long you'll be gone. It's just-"

"Marry me."

"What!"

Disbelief etched itself across the waterbender's pretty face as Aang repeated his request.

"Marry me."

_"Aang, we're only fifteen!" _

"Please, Katara. I love you, so much. If you really love me like you say you do, then marry me. At least I'll have some hope that you'll still be here if-" Katara shot him a glare,"- _when _I come back."

Tears found their way to Katara's caramel cheeks.

"Aang, I… I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have no joy of this contract tonight. It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden, too like lightening. I, I just can't, Aang. I love you, you've got to believe me, I really do, but you being halfway around the world will be too much for me to handle."

Katara stood up, and paced the hard, earthen floor.

"It's hard enough that not ten minutes ago, my best friend was leaving my side; but now, my lover, too? Really, what do you expect me to do when you're gone? Sit in a chair and wring my hands, wondering every minute if you're okay?"

Katara sat down again, facing her friend.

"It's not going to work… I'm-I'm sorry."

Aang's expression was heart breaking.

"Aang, please don't do this to me. You think you're the only one getting hurt here? What about me? You're the only person that I've ever truly cared about, besides my family."

Her voice lowered to a whisper. "You're the only one I've ever loved…"

Unable to stand the tension anymore, Aang broke down.

Katara moved to hug him, to give him any comfort she had left to offer, but the airbender pushed her away.

Hurt shone in Katara's eyes, but Aang steeled himself.

"Leave."

Katara was caught off guard by Aang's sudden demand.

"What?"

"I said, _leave_."

The airbender's voice was laced with ice, his face stony and emotionless.

"Aang…"

"Please, Katara, just… leave."

Tears spilled anew as Katara fled from the tiny hut, leaving Aang alone to feel the silence devour him.

End flashback 

Aang and Sokka had left the next day without so much as a hug goodbye from Katara. Sometimes she wondered if she really did the right thing…

As the wind picked up once more, Katara rubbed her arms and turned around to leave the balcony, growing cold.

Before she left, however, her eyes wandered to the ballroom floor, now virtually empty, save a few servants cleaning up. Searching the room, her gaze found a set of flashing gold eyes.

Katara made a mental note to keep a lookout for the young man, should they ever meet.

_Goodnight, handsome stranger…_

With that, she was gone.

_**The Next Day, Noon**_

Zuko paced throughout his quarters, contemplating whether or not to send a note to Camille to meet for a late lunch.

_Will I seem desperate? What if she's already meeting someone else? Will she even say yes?_

Doubt after doubt plagued the Prince's mind.

"What seems to be the problem, Nephew?"

Zuko jumped at Iroh's sudden presence.

"Geez, Uncle, don't you knock?"

The old general chuckled. "The door was open?"

The firebender shot his uncle a knowing look.

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll knock next time. But now, what's got you so worked up? Hmm?"

Reluctant to tell his gossipy uncle, Zuko plopped down into a chair and told Iroh anyway.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if I should send Camille a note to invite her for a late lunch…"

Iroh slapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Ha-ha! I knew you liked her. She's a sweet thing-"

"I don't like her!"

The older man smirked. "Then, my nephew, why are you so apprehensive?"

"Uncle, what are you talking about? I'm not apprehensive-"

"I'll bet a cup of ginseng you are! You wouldn't be pacing the floor as intently as you had been if you weren't nervous."

Zuko knew he'd been cornered.

"Alright, fine. You got me. I guess I do… kind of like her. But I barely know her!"

"So meet her for lunch. You two can talk then."

"But-"

"Okay, fine. Don't listen to me. I'm just a senile, old man that knows nothing about women."

Turning around to leave, the general silently counted. _Three… two… one…_

"Wait!"

_I knew it…_

"Yes, nephew?"

"Fine, I'll do it."

Iroh smirked. "I knew you'd come around."

Rolling his eyes, the young Prince went over to his desk and removed his quill, ink, and paper.

_"Dearest Camille…"_

Haru's Room 

Haru sat quietly on his bed, thinking about the night before. He'd looked for Katara everywhere, but had only caught a few quick glimpses of the waterbender.

Disappointed that he hadn't been able to actually find her, Haru had retired to his room early.

His thoughts turned to Katara. When he was younger, after he had first met her, Haru had developed quite a crush on her. Katara had been the nicest, prettiest, and boldest girl he'd known at the time, ( Earth Kingdom girls were too stuck up for his taste) so it didn't really take much for her personality to capture his heart.

After she'd left with her brother and the Avatar, Haru had thought of little but her. Years passed, and Haru had almost forgotten about his teenage crush. That is, until he saw her name, beautifully inscribed, on the guest list for the Fire Gala. He couldn't help but get excited all over again.

Maybe he'd even tell her he lo-

_Knock-knock_

Haru cleared his head from his trance-like state and stood, moving over to the door to answer it. Standing on the other side was Katara, dressed in a simple blue silk robe and baggy white pants.

She smiled. "Hey Haru- I was kinda wondering if you'd like to join me for a lunch out in the gardens…"

Overjoyed, Haru agreed.

"Of course! Actually, I was thinking the same thing. Why don't you come in a moment, and then we'll go?"

"Sure."

Stepping inside the room, Katara admired the décor. The walls, painted a light ivory, matched the fur throws spread randomly throughout the spacious suite. The bed was identical to Katara's own, but the colors were that of deeps greens and browns.

Haru noticed her wandering gaze. "Gorgeous, isn't it?"

"Very."

A few moments later, Haru announced they were ready to go.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? It's a beautiful day!"

Haru looked at her hazily for a moment before making a quiet, barely audible comment.

"Yes, you really are…"

_**Outside**_

Katara sat on one of the two large pillows in the garden, in front of which was a table, fully set for a lunch for two. Haru took his place opposite Katara and inhaled the aroma of the hot food.

"Mmm… it smells really good!"

"Yeah, it does. I wonder what they made?"

"Well, let's find out."

Uncovering the several plates, they found white rice, chicken, pork, vegetables, and steamed dumplings. While serving the delicious entrees, Haru tried to spark some conversation.

"So, uh, Katara, did you have a nice time last night?"

Smiling, the waterbender assured him she did.

"Yeah, I had a great time… except for the fact that I didn't really know anybody… but there was this one guy…" Haru's ears perked at the mention of another man, "…and he had the most enthralling eyes. It kinda felt like I knew him, you know?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure…" Haru's dejected countenance went unnoticed by Katara.

"I'd like to meet him… do you think it would be hard to find him? I suppose it might… I wonder… oh, never mind."

Seeing Katara's facial expressions change from excited to thoughtful, Haru took this as his chance to redeem himself.

"What is it, Katara?"

"Nothing, really… alright, it _is _something. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor…?"

Waiting for the earthbender reply, Katara put on her most persuasive face.

Brightening, Haru accepted. "Yeah, sure… of, of course, Katara. Anything, anything at all-"

Katara cut him off. "Great! Umm, could you keep an eye out for a man about your height, long black hair, probably up in a pony-tail, and golden eyes?"

Caught off guard by her request, Haru managed to stutter out a reply.

"W-well, Katara… th-there are a lot of m-men that-"

Katara cut him off again with a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Haru! I owe you, big!"

Flustered by her sudden gestures, Haru found his voice after a moment long enough to respond.

"Yeah… no problem."

_**Camille's Response **_

_Dear Zuko,_

_In relation to your letter about this afternoon's lunch banquet, I humbly agree and will see you sharply at the hour 12. I will meet you at the Eastern wing of the building, near the Water-Tribe's waterfall. Thank you for the notice and hope to see you soon, my majesty. _

_Sincerely,  
Camille_

_**Lunch Banquet - 12:05 pm**_

Zuko had waited for the last five minutes, uneasily tapping his shoe against the marble floor. As expected, this young Prince was nervous of his afternoon, and not to mention, the stupid things he might do to upset the most pretty lady that would be arriving anytime now.

Hesitantly, he looked at the sundial on the floor as if he feared she wouldn't show. Sighing to himself, Zuko turned his back to the entry and looked on at the waterfall.

In so many ways, water was a calming element, always seducing his fiery senses and giving it a gentle hush, but now, when he needed to be calmed the most, and looking inside himself doesn't seem to do him any good, he tried to rely on water to compose him. Averting his eyes to the splashing water, he passes his hand over the water, feeling the cool wetness against his skin.

_My afternoon must be perfect, there must be perfect music, perfect food, perfect everything for Camille._

After all, she was a most perfect lady. And figuring she needed no less, Zuko had to make sure everything was set and in order, that meant his respect and wit he had for the woman that was awkwardly late.

_Perhaps she's forgotten you_, his evil conscience played.

_Forget me?_ his good conscience questioned, _of course she couldn't forget me, and after all, she wrote me a response saying she would find herself here at the sharp hour of twelve._

_Well dimwit, she isn't here isn't she?_ the evil conscience reckoned.

_W-well…she's a lady…ladies do those- those kind-of urh.. urh, things. Yeah, they do …things, which makes time go by very quickly. I'm sure there's a logical explanation why she hasn't shown up... yet._

_Har har, very funny. Listen bud. It's one thing talking to a pretty girl who might just very well look at you as a friend, and it's a second thing getting your hopes up for girl to like you and show herself. Bah, Zuko-boy, which woman could like you?_

_For your information, a lot of women like me. I am, after all, heir of the throne and the second best firebender alive; which woman wouldn't have the charms for me?_

_Obviously my boy, Camille…look at the time Zuko, it's already growing late and she still hasn't shown up. Might I say, you've been stood up?_

_Oh rot in hell would you._

Zuko, being in an internal war with himself, hadn't smelled the air for the scent that could have knocked his senses into a hex of a daze. There, looking very shyly on, with pink cheeks and beautiful concentrated eyes was Camille. Standing tall, with a dress of pink with silken florets and leaves adoring the hem of her dress, the fair lady looked on at the back of Prince Zuko.

At first, she wanted to call his name, but figuring it would lighten the fact she was already late, she decided to play a jest. Being very silent, and most careful not to have her dress nosily thrash around, she came closer to the Prince's back.

With a smile of naughtiness on her face, she came in closer, ready to scare him silly. Taking a breath just a foot away from him, Camille leaned forward and in his ear, shouted: **BOO**!

And, like a hammer-stroke, Zuko felt he suffered an adrenalin rush, which made him completely off guard, not to mention imbalanced. Clutching forward onto the waterfall wall, Zuko shouted out that he was falling.

Camille tried to hold on to him, but it was no use when the Fire prince went clumsily falling into the waterfall. With a loud splash, Zuko was drenched from being fallen into a waterfall.

Camille immediately placed a hand over her mouth as she quickly gathered guards to help the prince. Even she, herself, wanted to help, but the guards would not let her. Zuko resurfaced and now stared at some four guards. Completely confused, he motioned he was all right and questioned them how he had gotten there.

"It was my fault, Prince Zuko." and the sound of a young, cherubic voice filled his ears.

The guards made a path, and there standing with her head low, was Lady Camille.

"I thought it would be funny if I could lighten the mood and make a small jest… but I was wrong, and I apologize for my – misconduct and of course, my immaturity, which has gotten the best of me." She bit her lips berating herself for the trouble she cost.

Zuko's confused brows then settled into light arches of calm.

"I'll take it from here." he assured his guards.

Walking toward the woman, he went to her and lifted her chin. Looking into his eyes was the pretty lady he knew so well as Camille, but her eyes were filled with tears.

"I apologize greatly."

Wiping away her tears he said, "It's alright Camille. I forgive you for being playful, and making me wet, but that gives you no right to cry and berate yourself. After all," he said with mischief in his eyes, "I've been known not to forget such circumstances."

She feared his words.

"This just gives me the opportunity to get back at you, and I'll give you a tidbit of information…I'm a devil when I'm getting my revenge, especially back at pretty girls."

He saw her smile, then blush.

"You say some things, Prince Zuko, that makes me…" and with that she bit her lips.

"That makes you what?" he was most interested.

"You'll know soon." she was bringing on the suspense.

"Alright." He acknowledged the fact, that though the suspense was killing him, he was Prince who was expected to be composed, not baffled and undone like an eleven year old.

"That'd do…" He paused, "if you would give me a minute, my lady, maybe we could get ourselves some lunch, and see who wins at the game called revenge?"

"You're on…" she smiled, "see you soon…little devil" she winked.

Zuko shook his head and quickly hurried himself to change out of his wet clothes and get ready in 'other' clothes. He'd chosen one of his best outfits to have lunch with Camille, but now it was a wreck and he had to settle for normal Fire Nation attire.

No sooner, Zuko returned to Camille who was lead by one of the maids to a near seat on the table for two. Zuko joined the pretty lady, whose eyes were far away as she looked out the window.

"Sorry about that, I was just finding something suitable to wear for the occasion."

"You make me sound so important." she said.

"And you're not?"

She blushed.

"So, I've kept you away from a ravishing meal far too long, so let's enjoy." Snapping his fingers twice, three maids with rolling platters filled of meals came to the couple.

"Lunch, is served." and in simultaneous order, the maids took off the covers to the pots. Their eyes met foods of all colours, shapes and scents. Camille could hear her tummy grumble as she looked on the sumptuous meals.

"Let's dig in!"

The couple wasted no time, being served different dishes and different drinks. They laughed, as they were being served, and teased all the more. From silly songs, to memories as children, the couple did much talking and reflecting. Zuko could remember every smile she spared him, the way her curls would bounce from the way she laughed; the way her eyes would sparkle like lost jewels, and the way she radiated herself - so carefree and simply.

"Beautiful…" the word escaped his lips unknowingly, but it wasn't like Camille was paying attention, anyway.

Being served their dessert, which was a platter of ice cream, strawberries, chocolate, and almonds, the couple sank down into the feast to be enjoyed. Zuko examined Camille as she ate her ice cream. From the way she held a spoon to the delicate articulation of how she scooped some, to the grace of just eating it, he found her immaculate and beyond perfect.

Finding his naughty side pulsing with an alive vigor, Zuko took up one of the almonds and threw it in her hair.

Camille pulled back.

Zuko grinned, "Oops?"

"Zukooo..."

"My bad?"

"Oh, I'll get you for that."

"Is that a threat?"

"You better believe it is!" she said.

"Then go ahead, get even…_princess._" the name had dual meaning (a pun therefore) which made Camille a bit taken back.

"All right, _my _Prince" and there it was again.

Taking up her strawberry, she sent it toward his head where it splattered. Camille laughed out as the red juice went falling from his head.

"Oh, my eye. I'm bleeding!" he exaggerated.

She squealed.

Zuko wasted no time, as he grabbed a couple of his almonds and threw them on her. Camille screamed and pelted her ice cream on Zuko.

"Coooold!" he shrieked.

Smearing his ice cream across her face, she screamed out some more.

"Zukoooo!"

"Beat that." he said.

And surprisingly, she did. Picking up her water, she threw it on his face and giggled out loud.

"Two could play that game!" he lunged forward and caught her. They both fell to the floor and rolled about in a circle, causing the almonds, and contents of their ice cream to be stuck to their hair and clothes. Zuko tickled Camille until she cried.

Tickling her one last time, she turned on him, with their position now a very awkward one. Lying on Zuko with their faces just millimeters away, Camille froze.

Their eyes were locked on each other as the magnetism of their hearts brought them together. Zuko leaned forward, just a breath away knowing that all it would take was a simple ounce of strength to kiss her. And parting her lips already, Camille awaited him, until –

"I heard a screa----okay, I'll be going now." Zuko's uncle appeared from heaven knows where, only to go away, back to heaven knows where.

Camille immediately pulled away, apologizing once again for her misconduct.

"I didn't mean for things to go so far. I'm so sor-" and with fingers pressed against her lips he said: "Never…apologize to me again," he said, "that's a Prince's request."

She nodded. Camille was about to take a seat when she stopped.

"Something wrong?"

She giggled, "I got almonds down my clothes"

Zuko blushed, "Whoopsie daisy?"

She smiled. "That won't save you forever."

"I guess not." and with that, the couple returned to their seats and just sat there, staring into the other's eyes.

_**Midnight**_

_Zuko stood in the middle of a snowy tundra, rubbing his hands together and blowing flames to keep warm. Slowly, a figure formed in the distance, and made its way toward the startled Prince. _

_As the figure came closer, a feeling of mixed intrigue and terror gripped the firebender, rendering him motionless. The figure was now a scant yard away, and Zuko could barely make out its facial features, being that its head was bowed low. _

_By the design and make of the robe and cloak, he guessed that the mysterious figure was a female of the Water Tribes. Now standing still, both people were silent; the icy winds the only sound occupying the merciless tundra. _

_Slowly, the girl looked up, and Zuko was met with a pair of perfectly clear, ice blue eyes. He felt them look through him, as if she were a spirit or other ethereal form. Stepping closer to him, the figure reached out a slender hand towards the Prince's stunned face. _

_Her fingertips grazed his cheek-_

Zuko woke up in a cold sweat, shivering as if chilled. Pulling the blankets closer around him, the firebender tried to shake the image of the lone figure, her mysterious eyes, and the feel of her gentle caress.

Zuko lift his fingers to graze the area she had touched, then started.

The feel of her touch had been so _real, _almost as if he hadn't been dreaming…

* * *

**Authoress Notes: Both Etherealstar and I enjoyed writing this chapter. I think it came out **_wonderful_**, (pun intended) don't ya think? Oh, and don't forget those warm fuzzies! Thanks a million guys- We -heart- you!**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I slipped in a quote from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Anyone who finds it gets a free Zuko (Season 2 edition!) plushie!**

**-Etherealstar and .Lady.Meister.**


End file.
